


A Little Too Much

by RacingHeart



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-05 08:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10301909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RacingHeart/pseuds/RacingHeart
Summary: The SoS is caught in an explosion and MIA. The Former President is having absolutely none of it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of 2

A Little Too Much

 _She would not show that she was afraid,_  
_But being and feeling alone was too much to face,_  
_Though everyone said that she was so strong,_  
_What they didn't know is that she could barely carry on,_  
_But she knew that she would be okay,_  
_So she didn't let it get in her way,_  
_Sometimes it all gets a little too much,_  
_But you gotta realize that soon the fog will clear up,_  
_And you don't have to be afraid, because we're all the same,_  
_And we know that sometimes it all gets a little too muc_ h

“Madam Secretary!” the words were forceful and hurried.

The sound of shattering glass echoed. Screaming unrelentingly in her ears. Crumbling brick splattered across the room, the charred smell of something burning filled her senses. She struggled to breathe, to force air in and out of her lungs. Her heart had thudded out of her chest.

“Madam Secretary?!” this time the words were yelled over deafening loudness.

Mass chaos was the best way to describe the situation. She was in the middle of a sentence, literally in the middle of a sentence, when the explosion occurred. It knocked her off her feet, throwing her forward. Two security details springing into action, covering her body with theirs.

“Madam Secretary?” it was whispered.

Everything was spinning. It felt like the entire world was spinning off its axis. The secret service agent to her right was dead, she was sure of it. The way his weight became limp against her. Another official across the room was dead, she could see his open unmoving eyes. Quietness surrounded her and darkness eventually enveloped her.

/////

An Arkansas accent boomed through the American Embassy. “I want to see my wife!” there was a level of intensity and urgency to his tone that scared more than half the people in the vicinity. “Now! And don’t you dare give me that security bullshit. I’m a former President.”

“President Clinton.” An official spoke. “Sir, I understand your concern…”

“I really don’t think you do.” his voice was breaking. “Where is she? Where’s Hillary?” Silence cloaked the room. “Answer me!”

“We don’t know.” a soft voice answered from behind him. “We’ve lost contact, Sir.”

“Lost contact?!”

“Her detail was small, they were overcome quickly. Agent Garrison is dead.” the middle aged woman told him. “Secretary Clinton’s current whereabouts are unknown.”

He broke down. His heart fell from his chest, his lungs struggled to constrict, and his knees gave out under him. “No.” he cried out. “No, no, no!”

A hand went to his shoulder. “We don’t have any details yet, President Clinton, so let’s just keep an open mind.”

He took a ragged breath and prayed. He prayed harder and longer than he had ever prayed in his entire life.

/////

“Madam Secretary?...Mrs. Clinton?” the voice was gentle, the hand on her face even gentler. “Ma’am, can you hear me?”

Hillary stirred slightly, trying to force her way out of her fog. Her eyes fluttered open and she blinked rapidly in the harsh flickering light from above her. “Adam.” she whispered. “What happened? Where are we?”

“We’re in an underground bunker, ma’am.” he brushed stray hairs back away from her face, away from the bloodied small cuts. “There was an explosion.”

“I remember.” she replied, trying to sit up. “Who’s responsible?”

Adam’s hands immediately went to her shoulders. “You’ve been injured, you need to stay lying down.”

“I’m fine.”

“Madam Secretary.” it came out as a plea, but an ignored one at that.

Hillary pushed herself up into a sitting position. “I’m fine.”

“You need to rest.”

“Thank you.” she replied. “I really mean that Adam. Thank you. But I have to handle this and I have to be standing in order to do that.”

Adam sighed. “Ma’am, you have a dozen stitches in your left side.”

Her eyes went to her side where she found dried reddish brown blood staining her torn blouse. She slowly lifted the material to find a raw angry stitched patch of skin staring back at her. “Fuck.” she murmured, her fingers pulled at the maimed flesh discovering just how large the wound was.

“More painkillers, ma’am?”

“What? No.” she said, swinging her legs over the side of the makeshift bed. “I can’t think with drugs running through my system.”

Adam helped her into standing position shaking his head at the string of expletives she left in her wake. “Are you okay, ma’am?”

“Little sore.” she admitted. “I’ll be fine.” she kept a hold of his hand, her blue eyes raising to look into his dark ones. “What’s the damage?”

He took a deep breath and exhaled before starting at the beginning. Careful not to leave out any details.

/////

The door to the suburban was shut once Bill was safely inside. He was being transported to the ambassador’s residence. He would be safer and more comfortable there than in the embassy. He reclined his head back on the leather headrest. Memories of their past washed over him.

The very first time they made love at Yale. Welcoming her to Arkansas. Proposing. Three times. Their wedding day. The afternoon she told him she was pregnant. The night Chelsea was born. His inaugurations. Deep purple and ivory ball gowns fanning out as he spun her around. Her swearing in as Senator. His heart surgery. Her appointment to Secretary of State. And every single moment in between.

The way she felt in his arms. The way he felt in hers. The comforting lull of the rise and fall of her chest as she slept next to him. Her bright smile. Her striking beauty. The contours of her curves.

All the times he had caused her pain and anguish. Every time he had made her cry, reduced her to feel like nothing, every time he cheated flooded back to him. He had never deserved her. Never really and truly deserved her and he knew it all along. Knew she would be better off without him. Been happier, done more, gone farther in her political career.

“I’m sorry, baby.” he whispered to himself. “I’m so, so, sorry, Hillary.”

/////

She stood with several other officials, leaned over a tall table as they looked at the surrounding areas on the map. She listened as reports and advice were given in great detail. Together a decision was made.

Thoughts of Bill filled her mind. But access to a phone or email was impossible at the point in time. Hopefully he knew as little as possible. After all he knew almost nothing about her mission except for her location.

“Madam Secretary?” Adam’s voice interrupted her thoughts.

She looked up from her fixation on the map. “Yes?”

“We’re going to transport you to the ambassador’s residence.” he told her. “You’ll be safer there.”

/////

Once they arrived at the ambassador’s residence Hillary was take in through a side entrance and up to a private bedroom away from the others. Her detail swept upon entrance and then again as they lead her to her room. Offers of food and drink and comfort were denied and the double doors to her room were swiftly closed behind the last detail.

Hillary took a deep breath to settle her, to calm her, to ground her. But it was no use. She couldn’t make her emotions land. They were trapped in her head, swirling about but she couldn’t release them.

A door to her room was flung open and she jumped, startled with her back toward the door. She was never this jumpy before. The events of the previous night played out again in her head. And then she saw him. Her silver haired knight.

Bill was standing across the room. Just standing. Relief flooding through his veins. He had been briefed on her arrival but until he actually laid eyes on her nothing, nothing, would soothe him.

He held his arms open and she rushed into them. Finding comfort and solace, a level of peace that she could achieve nowhere else. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, enveloping her in his strength and warmth. “I’m here, baby.” he whispered. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

She fell apart in the safety and the security of his embrace. His strong hands stroking her back, soft soothing words in her ear, gentleness and love pouring out of him into her. Holding the weight of the world up off this impossibly strong, powerful, beautiful woman he was lucky enough to call the love of his life.

 

tbc….


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this now has 3 parts because once I starting writing it just flooded out.

A Little Too Much

 

They were sitting on the floor, her cradled in his arms. Liquid relief from emotions trapped in her head ran down her cheeks and she couldn’t stop them from falling and soaking into the arm of his shirt. He pressed several kisses on the top of her head as he gently rocked her back and forth. “It’s okay, darlin’.” he whispered. “You’re safe now. I’ve got you. I love you so much.”

Bill pushed back her hair as her sobs started to subside. He didn’t know how long they had been sitting there, it didn’t matter. The only thing that mattered at that moment was her. “Tell me what you need, baby.”

“You.” she said softly. “Just you.”

“You’ve got me.”

Bill’s hand went to her torn shirt, for the first time feeling brave enough to look underneath. “Does it hurt?”

“A little.”

He swallowed hard as he slowly peeled back the fabric to see her wound. Tears immediately sprung to his eyes. Beautiful porcelain skin marred by an angry red and jagged wound. “Oh, _baby_ , that looks incredibly painful.”

“It’s not so bad.”

“Bullshit.” he lowered her blouse back down. “You need some painkillers and an antibiotic.”

“I have both in my bag.”

Bill wiped at his eyes with his free hand. “You want me to get them for you?”

“They make me so sleepy.”

“You should sleep.” he told her. “Your body needs it to heal.”

She shook her head. “Not yet.” she replied. “I just want to be here with you.”

“I’ll be right here with you.” he promised her. “I’m not going to let you out of my sight.”

Hillary looked up at him. “Okay.” she relented. “Help me take a shower first?”

“Of course.”

////

He placed a kiss to her forehead, one to her temple, and another to her cheek. “I love you.” he whispered against her ear. “You’re my entire life.” he pulled back to look her, his eyes traveling over small jagged cuts on the left side of her face. He gently cradled her face in his hands. “So beautiful.”

Her hands encased his wrists. “I’m so happy you’re here.”

“There’s nowhere else I would rather be.” he said. “Not that I didn’t piss off a ton of people along the way, but nothing and no one could ever keep me from you.”

Her hands moved to his face, pulling him down for a tender kiss. “Thank you.”

“For?”

“Being an impossible ass and not taking no for an answer.”

“I tried to keep my temper in check.” he said and then exhaled heavily. “We’re going to have to send so many gift baskets.”

Hillary laughed softly. “It’s worth it.” she told him. “You being here right now is so worth any feathers you may have ruffled along the way.”

“I’ll always come after you, baby.” he told her. “Always.” he pressed a kiss to her nose. “Let’s get you undressed.”

He slowly undid the buttons down the front of her blouse. This hands slipping underneath the shoulders to push the material down her arms and off her body. Taking care not to put any strain on her sutures. “You still take my breath away.” He unclasped light colored lace and slid the straps down her arms. “Just like at Yale.”

Tears welled up in her eyes, threatening to spill. Bill was being incredibly gentle and loving in his actions. Long elegant fingers stroked the reddened skin right along her ribcage. And then again underneath the sutures at her hipbone.

“Don’t cry, love.” he said, softly. “You won the battle and this proves it.”

She nodded blinking back her tears. “They won’t know what hit them when I’m done.”

He unfastened her slacks. “That’s my girl.” he bent down to help divest her of the rest of her clothing. His lips brushed over her vertical caesarian scar. Her hand brushed through his hair. This wasn’t a rare occurrence for them and he wanted to ground her in familiarity. In reminder of the loving scar that would always connect the three of them together.

“You take such good care of me.”

He rose to full height. “Because I love you so very much.” he slid his hands into her silky golden tresses, stroking the soft strands between his fingers. “You’re my entire world, Hillary Rodham.”

“I still need my knight in shining armor.”

“You’ve never needed rescuing.” he told her. “You’ve always been able to handle yourself. One of the things I admire most about you. That and you always, always, get back up after being knocked down.”

“I was terrified, Bill.” she confessed. “Completely frozen in fear. I didn’t know if I was going to get back up.”

“It wasn’t your time.” he assured her. “There’s no way in hell you get to go before me. I simply will not allow it.”

They stood in silence for several long moments. Eyes locked together, breathing in sync, just existing. The most simple thing in the world, but also the most beautiful thing.

He reached for her hand and placed it over his heart. “Purpose, baby.” he whispered. “You give me purpose. Will you let me take care of you? The way you took care of me after my surgery?”

“Bill, it isn’t the same…”

“It is to me.” he told her. “I want to take care of you. Please?”

Hillary nodded. “Okay.”

He cradled her face in his hands. “You’re so beautiful. So incredibly beautiful.” His voice was low and sultry. “You’re the strongest woman I’ve ever known but I have this overwhelming need to protect you.”

“And I love you for it.”

He turned on the shower and let the water warm up before helping her step inside. The warm water enveloped them in an almost protective like atmosphere. Ever so carefully he washed her hair and then her body, carefully not to disturb her stitches. When they were done, he dried her body off and even blow dried and brushed her long silky locks.

“Bed?” he asked.

“Please.”

 

tbc….


	3. Chapter 3

A Little Too Much

 

_She would always tell herself she could do this_   
_She would use no help it would be just fine_   
_But when it got hard she would lose her focus_   
_So take my hand and we'll be alright_

_And she knew that she would be okay,_   
_So she didn't let it get in her way,_

_Sometimes it all gets a little too much,_   
_But you gotta realize that soon the fog will clear up,_   
_And you don't have to be afraid, because we're all the same,_   
_And we know that sometimes it all gets a little too much, yeah._

 

Bill climbed into bed next to her. “Comfortable?”

“Yes, thank you.”

He leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to her lips but to his surprise she deepened it. Her lips parted under his and she hummed her appreciation when his lips met hers again even more sensually than the last time. Her tongue brushed against his seeking not only entrance but control as well. And he let her take the lead. Her arms came around his neck pulling him closer, but it still wasn’t enough.

“Careful, baby.” he whispered against her lips. “I don’t want to pull your stitches.” he eased back.

Hillary’s eyes met his. “Please, Bill.” her words were vulnerable and fragile and delicate. “I need you.”

“I don’t want to hurt you, Hillary.”

“You’re not going to hurt me.” she tried to assure him. “I need to feel something other than pain and fear. I need to feel you.”

There was no way in hell he would deny her. He leaned down, his lips caressed hers granting her request. “I’ll take care of you. Always.” he slowly kissed down her neck, warm lips and an even warmer mouth dragging along pale flesh.

She moaned out softly. It was exactly what she needed. He was exactly what she needed.

His nimble fingers undid the buttons on her shirt, his shirt actually, slipping inside and stroking the soft skin beneath. “I love touching you.” he pushed the material open, his fingers dipping down into the valley between her breasts. “Your skin feels amazing. So soft.”

Bill carefully climbed over her, settling between bare thighs. He held his body off hers, his weight supported in his hands. A soft kiss was placed against the swell of each breast before he circled his tongue around a dusky colored nipple and sucked it into his mouth.

Hillary hummed her appreciation and he sucked a little harder until he drew a full out moan from between her parted lips. He moved to the opposite breast giving it equal pleasure. Warm lips were dragged down her stomach until he reached the lace barrier.

“Are you okay?” he looked up at her, concern etched on his face. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Please don’t stop.” she replied softly. “I need this. I need you.”

He sat up, hooking his fingers inside the panties. “Lift, darlin’.” he pulled them off and tossed them to the side. The heat from between her thighs beckoned him, his fingers brushed against her finding her wet and swollen. He was amazed by her body, by her response to his touch.

“So wet.” he murmured, sliding down on the bed. He brought her leg over his shoulder.

The flat of his tongue touched against her engorged clit. She bit down on her lip, gripping the sheets in her firsts to keep from arching her back. Arousal swept through her, emotions overcame her. Tears stung her eyes. His warm breath sailed across her wetness, sending chills down her spine. She drew in a sharp breath and released a languid one.

Her hand brushed through his hair. “Oh, Bill.”

Short strokes against her clit had her moaning in pleasure, but when his tongue made a longer stroke from her sopping entrance up to her hardened clit her hips rose off the bed. His large hand splayed across her stomach, holding her still. He repeated the action several times until she was whimpering incoherently.

He pushed his tongue into her wet heat and she came undone. Her hands gripped at his hair. “Bill!” she practically shrieked. “Oh, oh God! More!” she tried and failed to move her hips closer to his face in conjunction with his mouth but his hold on her was too tight.

Sensing her struggle and frustration he slid his hands under her ample bottom, lifting her hips up closer to his mouth. She moaned her appreciation and he continued his divine torture. He circled his tongue around her clit, massaging in slow circles before pulling it into his mouth and sucking lightly.

And she was lost. Completely and utterly lost in the pleasure he as bestowing on her. Her eyes closed tightly as she gave him total control of her body. Being with him grounded her, made her feel loved and cherished, like they were the only two people in the world.

He was stealing her breath with every stroke of his tongue, her heart raced, her body on absolute edge. She felt herself tumbling, unable to hold on. Slowly she started to let go. Small whimpers turned into soft moans, and then uncontrollable sobs as she came, his name echoing on her lips. Tears pouring down into her hair.

Bill pressed a kiss against her inner thigh before moving back up her body. “Baby?” concern bled through his voice. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“God, no. You did everything right. Thank you.” she replied, leaning in to kiss him. “That was exactly what I needed.”

“Welcome.” he smiled. “Anytime. All you have to do is ask.”

“I know.” she smiled back. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” he replied, settling next to her. “Relaxed enough to sleep?”

Hillary snuggled further into him. “If you hold me.”

“Always.” he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her even closer to him. “Just close your eyes and sleep, love. I’ll be right here.”

Bill gently stroked her hair and pressed soft kisses against her temple. The steady feel of his chest rising and falling and the rhythmic beating of his heart echoing in her ears lulled her to sleep.

/////

The bathroom door was closed behind him and he sent Chelsea a quick text. He laid his phone down on the vanity and looked up, studying his reflection in the mirror before him. He had done an excellent job at keeping it together for her. He wanted to be strong for her. Because deep down he was still falling apart. The fear of losing her still so fresh in his mind.

He broke down in tears, trying to stifle the sounds of his sobs. But it was alike a dam had broken and all his emotions came flooding out. He was powerless to stop them. Hot tears stung his face and his breathing became labored. He had to get it together though. The last thing he wanted to do was break down in front of her.

“Bill?” she pushed the bathroom door open. He was standing at the sink, his hands gripping the edge, his head bent. She made the few steps over to him. “Hey, it’s okay, baby.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” the words poured out, almost incoherently.

“Come here.” she wrapped her arms around him. “You’ve nothing to be sorry for, Bill.”

“I was trying to be so strong for you.”

“Trying?” she wiped at his tears. “You were strong for me. You _are_ strong for me. I couldn’t have gotten tonight without you here with me.”

“You would have managed.”

“No, I need _you_.” she took his hands in hers. “I always need you.”

“I need you, too.”

“Come on.” she pressed a kiss to the back of his hand. “Let’s go back to bed. I’ll hold you.”

“We’ll hold each other.”

“Even better.” she said, softly. “We’re always stronger together.”

 

Finished


End file.
